


Face Time

by Robron101



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Fingering, Desperate Robert, Face-Sitting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sexy Times, Smut, bottom!Robert, boyfriend stuff, top!aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron101/pseuds/Robron101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert's had a stressful day and he knows just what to do to relax, or more like who to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face Time

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this one shot is so bad and uncreative but yeah, it fits though.
> 
> More smut ;)

“Someone’s eager,” Aaron joked as Robert pushed them into their bedroom. Robert had a very stressful day and he knew exactly what to do to relax, or better yet who to do. His reply to Aaron was to lock his fingers at the bottom of Aaron’s shirt, and pull it up and off in one swift moment. He dug his fingers into the soft skin of his sides, and attached his lips to his neck; sucking on the tender flesh, earning a guttural moan as he found that spot that drives Aaron crazy. “What no come back?” Aaron's laugh was breathy, almost non existent as Robert’s tongue flicked out to run from his neck down to his collarbone. He bit down gently before sucking. 

“I wanna sit on your face,” that was his comeback. It made Aaron’s cock twitch, made his heart skip a beat, and caused him to swallow hard. 

“Y-Yeah?” Aaron choked out as Robert went back to sucking and licking at his skin in different places. “Sure you won’t suffocate me?” Aaron tried to joke, but his voice was tight and filled with a newfound lust; it ruined the illusion of humor. 

“I want you to make me come from just having your tongue in my ass,” Aaron groaned as he pictured it. Robert ran his teeth over the soft lobe of his ear, before pulling it into his mouth and sucking on it. “Then I want to ride you so hard I feel you for days,” he growled lowly, reaching down and forcing his hand in the back of Aaron's jeans and boxers to grab at the hot skin of his firm arse.

“Fuck, Rob,” Aaron shoved him against the door, locking their lips into a open-mouth kiss. He thrust his hips into Robert’s and rolled them together. He created a routine of that, thrusting and grinding, both of them moaning and panting into their delicious kisses.

“Aaron,” Robert whispered. Aaron stopped the movements of his hips - not an easy feat - and looked up at Robert with hooded eyes and blown pupils. “Take the rest of your clothes off and get on the bed.” 

Aaron stepped back, kicking his shoes off, and unfastening his jeans. He pushed them off, along with his socks, and then discarded his boxers. He took his half hard erection in his hands, pumped his hand up and down; making his cock fully hard before laying down on the bed. 

“Put another pillow under your head,” Robert said as he stripped off his clothes. Aaron grabbed another pillow, lifted his head and stuffed it underneath him. Robert climbed onto the bed and leant down to give Aaron a kiss before turning around and scooting back until arse was at Aaron’s face. He used the headboard hold himself up over Aaron’s face, his feet planted by Aaron’s shoulders. 

Aaron grabbed his hips and positioned Robert so he was at the perfect placement. “This good?” Robert asked. 

“Perfect,” Aaron said and pressed a kiss to his right ass cheek. He peppered kisses across both cheeks, before using his hands to spread them open, and groaned slightly at the prize between them. He licked a stripe along his crack, his tongue settling against his hole and swirling it around.

“Oh that’s good,” Robert sighed. Aaron gave a sharp slap to his right cheek, kneading his hand in the same place he smacked him. He did that a couple more times, each one a little harder than before making Robert cry out with pain mixed with pleasure from the tongue work he was giving his hole. He pulled Robert closer so his hole was pressed right against Aaron’s mouth. 

He licked and sucked at the puckered skin; pushing and pushing against the muscle but never entering his hole. “Mmm fuck, Aaron. Just like that,” Robert closed his eyes, enjoying the sensations Aaron’s tongue was causing him to feel. “God you've got the best tongue. Eat my ass . . . just like that . . . oh yes!” 

Robert could feel Aaron's blush against his cheeks. Robert became most vocal when Aaron had his tongue in his ass. It all felt so good. The warm wet pressure of his tongue, the way he alternated between licking and pushing but not quite shoving his tongue all the way in. He couldn't help but beg for him, to tell him just how good it felt, to make sure Aaron knew just how fucking good he was. 

Aaron's tongue pushed past the tight ring of muscle, and he used his tongue to push against the walls of his hole; loosening him enough so he could push in further. Robert cried out and let one hand off the headboard, spitting into it before gripping his hot throbbing cock, and stroking himself quickly. He darted his tongue in and out of Robert's hole, pushing as far as he could before rolling his tongue inside of Robert in way that had him pushing down and grinding on Aaron's face.  


Aaron couldn't breathe, he pushed on Robert who was too lost in his lust that he didn't feel Aaron trying to push him off. He pinched him hard on his thigh. “Fuck Aaron!” Robert snapped and pulled off his face, and moved so he was sitting next to his head with his back against the headboard. He rubbed the stinging spot on his thigh, and looked at it to see if he was bruising. Sure enough he was. “What did you do that for?” He'd been so close, felt the pressure in his stomach, his balls tightened and then he was fucking pinched and it was pushed back. 

“You were suffocating me!” Aaron panted, taking in lungfuls of air so his chest would stop burning. “You could have killed me Robert! Imagine have to explain how I died to my family. Ass to mouth asphyxiation!” 

“Oh my God,” Robert laughed. “What a way to go.” 

“It's not funny!” Aaron snapped and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. 

“You're right, it's not. I guess I got a bit excited. Sorry.” He cupped his jaw and leant down to kiss his forehead. 

“It's alright,” Aaron sighed and covered his hand over Robert's large one. “Just don't kill me, yeah?” He joked - sort of. “Let’s try this again, but a bit differently.”

“How do you want me?” 

“69 position.” Robert climbed back over Aaron, one knee on either side of his of his arms. Aaron spread his legs apart more and pulled his ass closer to his face so now all he had to was raise his head and his face would be buried in his ass. He spread his cheeks and dived back in, lapping at his hole before shoving his tongue back in. He moaned loudly against Robert's hole when he felt Robert teasing the head of his cock with his hot tongue. 

The vibrations of Aaron's moan sent sparks of arousal straight to Robert's cock, and he felt his orgasm building again. He jerked his cock quickly, all the while teasing Aaron's cock head with his tongue. Aaron plunged his tongue as far as it could go, and feels Robert's muscles contract around his tongue as he came with a shout, shooting his load all over Aaron's chest. 

Robert didn't waste any time, not even to catch his breath. He sat up and moved off of Aaron, only to turn around so he was facing his boyfriend and straddled him again at his thighs. this time. He reached over for a bottle of lube from the nightstand and poured some on his fingers, then reached behind him and pushed both fingers in so he could open himself up. Aaron took a hold of his own cock and pumped it with his fist, watching as Robert's head snapped back and mouth fall open to let out a low groan. 

“You about ready?” Aaron asked, his impatience having to do with his rock hard cock wanting more attention from Robert. 

“Mmm. How are you not constantly begging to ride my fingers, they're so nice.” Aaron rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. He does love Robert's fingers, endlessly long and thick and he fucking wields them like an expert when he probes them inside Aaron.

“Come on,” Aaron finally growled, losing his patience and slapped him sharply on the thigh. “You don't hurry up and ride my cock I'll get myself off.” 

“Alright impatient,” Robert clicked his tongue as Aaron grabbed a condom from the nightstand and it ripped it open. He unrolled it over his cock and Robert moved up to straddle his waist. He gripped Aaron's cock and lined it up with his hole, and sank down onto it until he'd taken all of it. 

They both moan. Robert's head fell forward, his hands slamming down into Aaron's a chest and he takes a couple deep breaths as he gets used to Aaron thick cock filling him up. Aaron digs his nails into Robert's thighs, dragging them over the skin to leave red marks. Robert's velvety heat around his cock is almost too much, and he'll start to go insane if Robert doesn't start moving. As if Robert knows Aaron's seconds away from rolling them over and fucking Robert senseless, he decided to start moving. 

Robert lifted up until only the tip was left in his ass and then he slammed back down, taking all of Aaron's cock back into him. “Fuck,” Aaron whined as Robert found a steady rhythm in riding him. His hands play with Aaron's nipples and he fucks himself on his cock, rolling them and pinching them in between his fingers. 

“Oh fuck Robert. So good,” Aaron moaned and gripped his hips, doing his best to help Robert's up and down movements onto his cock. Robert's cock hardens quickly and starts leaking as it bounces eagerly in time with his riding. 

Robert stops to adjust his position, before picking up pace again, with Aaron's cock dragging against his prostate perfectly at the new angle. “Fuck!” Robert yells and slams down hard onto Aaron's dick, swirling his hips around to grind himself on Aaron's cock. 

“Oh fuck . . . me,” Aaron groans loudly, back arching and eyes rolling slightly. “Oh keep doing that. Keep doing that,” he begs and thrusts his hips up as Robert continues to grind on his cock. Robert wipes the sweat on his forehead away with the back of his hand before he starts fucking himself up and down on Aaron's dick again, with Aaron pushing his hips up to meet in time with each downward bounce. 

“Robert . . . Baby, I'm close!” Robert bites his lip and slammed one hand down on Aaron's chest, the other gripped his leaking cock and started stroking himself. Robert feels his own orgasm building and one look at Aaron - eyes shut tight, swollen bottom lip between his teeth, muscles tight in his neck from his strain to keep himself from coming until Robert does - all of that sends Robert over the edge. He surged forward, claiming Aaron's lips in a desperate kiss and comes hard, shooting his load all over Aaron's stomach. Robert's muscles contract around Aaron and send him over the edge, and Robert continues to ride him through his orgasm; his come spilling into the condom. 

It takes a couple minutes for Aaron to remember how to breathe evenly, or think in a simple thought pattern, or shit, even to speak coherently. Robert let's Aaron's cock slip out of his ass with a slick popping sound and rolls off him. He's quiet too, but he curls in next to Aaron, throwing a leg over Aaron's and wrapped an arm around his chest. Aaron looked over at him, and found the strength to push his hand through Robert's damp hair. 

“Are you okay?” 

“M’fine,” he mumbled against the skin of Aaron's side. He nuzzled his nose against it, breathing in the scent of Aaron's skin. 

“Did you have a bad day?” Aaron asked and let his fingers drift down over the back of his neck, causing goosebumps to break out over his skin. 

“Just a little stressful, but I'm okay now.” 

“Good,” Aaron said and kept brushing his fingers along Robert's skin. “Do you want to go into town tonight. Take Liv to go see a movie or summat?” 

“Sure but not now though, right?” Robert asked and looked up at Aaron with a hint of lust in his eyes. “I think I feel more stress coming on and I'm really gonna need to work it off soon.” 

“Well we can't let you walk around with pent up stress, now can we?” 

“Uh uh,” Robert said and moved a little to lick one if Aaron's nipples. 

“Can I sit on your face?” Aaron asked, tracing his thumb over Robert's bottom lip. 

“Aaron, you don't have to ask,” Robert said softly and leant up, pushing out his lips for Aaron to kiss, who didn't waste any time to stop them from being connected.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments/kudos are welcome! :)


End file.
